villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Qwark
Captain Qwark is a character in the Ratchet & Clank video game series. Originally, he was a villain in the first two games but in the third onwards he became more moral, despite still being a coward. Qwark is the hidden secondary antagonist of the Ratchet & Clank ''feature film and Playstation 4 game, until he reforms. Biography ''Ratchet & Clank Qwark was the secondary antagonist in the original Ratchet & Clank. The two traveled the galaxy trying to find the hero, thinking he'll help them save the galaxy from Chairman Drek's evil plans. They find him in his trailer in Blackwater City, and tells them to meet him at his gauntlet on Umbris. They pass the course, but are betrayed by Qwark, who reveals he is the highly-paid spokesman of Drek's new planet. Qwark attempted to kill them with his Blargian Snagglebeast, but failed. Drek eventually told Qwark to go to the Gemlik base and confront them personally using a Blarg starfighter, and Qwark battled Ratchet through space but was defeated and shot down on the planet Oltains, which resulted in Drek firing him due to the Chairman threatening to call off the endorsement deal with Qwark if he started bungling again. Ratchet then meets Qwark again on the heavily bombed planet, and sells him the P.D.A. under the name Steve McQwark. ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' Qwark returns as true main antagonist in the sequel Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. After his defeat at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, Qwark tried to gain fame by selling a device called the Personal Hygenator; however, the device caused harm to its users, and Qwark was forced to pay 6,000,000,000 to the users. Qwark tried to escape to planet Pokitaru, but was arrested and placed in jail. He esacaped again by flushing himself down a toilet and wasn't seen for 6 weeks. Qwark wasn't seen until the end of the game where it's revealed that he had used his alter-ego (Steve McQwark) to help finance his big comeback by selling the Personal Hygenator. He then managed to gain control over Megacorp by pretending to be CEO Mr. Abercrombie Fizzwidget and locking the real Fizzwidget in a broom closet. Qwark then hired Ratchet and Clank to capture the "Experiment" that was stolen by Angela Cross, and after it was returned to him he then went live on Holo-Vision where tried to fix the the Experiment, now called the Protopet. However, the Helix-O-Morph he took from Angela backfired, and the Protopet turned into a giant monster and ate Qwark. The duo managed to defeat the beast, and Qwark was spat out. In the final cutscene, he is seen working at Megacorp as a test subject for the Crotchitizer. Following this, the next few games state that Qwark has a strange addiction to the Crotchitizer.Category:Anti-Villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Article stubs Category:Redeemed Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pawns Category:Dark Knights Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Master Orator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Brutes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Strategic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Spoilers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic villain Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Protective Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:On & Off Villains Category:Tragic Villain